Tears of Wild Arms/Transcript
(Theme Song) (Couch Gag: Everyone rushes to the couch, but Wild Arms is so squeezed) (Camera shows a Rocky's apartment with the gang) Wild Arms: Crying Loofah: Dad, what's wrong? Wild Arms: I was thinking about my family. I used to live with them, but me and the my family were separated from the Great Earthshake. That's why I joined Bron's herd. I had to go to the Great Valley. Loofah: Do not worry. I shall take good care of you. Wild Arms: Really? Loofah: Yeah! Wild Arms: Oh yeah too! Loofah: It's going to be OK. Wild Arms: I am? Doofah: Daddy? I've never seen you sad before. Wild Arms: Sniffles I miss my family. Doofah: Your family? Wild Arms: Yeah. Loofah: We must find 'em Doofah: OK! Foobie: Squeaks Wild Arms: Yeah! (At the streets...) Littlefoot: Ali, is that a Swedish Dinosaur? Cera: A Swedish Dinosaur?! I never seen a Swedish dinosaur before. Ali: Yes. It's came from Europe. Peter Parker: Well, it's a Serdish Dinosaur. Littlefoot: Yes! Ali: Yes! Cera: Peter, will you take care of him? Peter Parker: Yes! Littlefoot: You can go with him for a walk. Cera: And feed him. Ali: And clean after him. Littlefoot: Just like the normal pet. Bron: Are you sure about your advice, son? Littlefoot: Yes, dad. Peter Parker: Don't be afraid, I'll got this. Bron: Well, do as you think. (At the Empire State Building...) Shorty: So, Mary Jane, are you enjoying the view? Mary Jane Watson: (smiles at him) Of course, Shorty. Shorty: Yeah, me too. Chomper: I like enjoying views. Mary Jane Watson: Glad to hear from you, Chomper. Shorty: Look! I see something! (points to the streets) Ruby: What is it? Mary Jane Watson: Did you see something unusual? Chomper: I want to see it too! Shorty: Too late! You missed the wonderful parade. Ruby: I am so sad, sad so am I. Chomper: What a pity. (At Lexington Ave....) Loofah: Uhh... Mr. Longneck. Grandpa Longneck: Yes. What do you want? Loofah: Daddy is sad. (points to Wild Arms) Bron: What's wrong, Wild Arms? Wild Arms: Sniffling I miss my family. Bron: I know your feeling, I miss my dear wife too. (tears come from his eyes) Grandpa Longneck: Is there anything we can do to help you? Wild Arms: Yes, to allow me leave you. Bron: (lowers his head and begin nuzzling Wild Arms) You don't have to go. Wild Arms: But they're my family. (Meanwhile at Rocky's apartment...) Mutt: Guys, what we're gonna do? Nod: I don't know. What you wanna do? Hyp: We can go to the zoo in Central Park. Garfield: I got a better idea! Hyp: What it is? Nod: Yeah, what it is? Rocky: Tell us, please. Garfield: We'll go to the movies. Mutt: I'm for it! Hyp: Me too! Garfield: D'oh! Hyp: What type of movie should it be? Rocky: An action movie, of course. Hyp: Mutt, we need to have a chat. Mutt: Sure, my friend. What do you want to tell me? Hyp: Well, I... Mutt: Well? Hyp: You are my best friend and... Mutt: And? Hyp: You always helped me when I needed and... Mutt: And what? Hyp: You are funny too and... Mutt: And what else? Hyp: You are the best friend I've ever had. (hugs Mutt) Mutt: (hugs Hyp too) Is it all? Hyp: Yeah, it is. Nod: Glad you finished the chat. Garfield: Are you coming or not? Rocky: We are waiting for you! (At the One World Trade Center...) Guido: Wow! (looks down) Petrie: Me like the view. Etta: Yes, Petrie. Me too. Pterano: Hey there guys, how is it goin-- (bumps his head) D'oh! Petrie: Uncle Pterano! You OK? Pterano: Ow, darn it to the.. ow! Guido: Are you OK, Pterano? Pterano: Yes, I'm fine. Petrie: (hugs his uncle) Pterano: (hugs his nephew back) Petrie: Me hope you no hurt. Pterano: Don't worry, my little Petrie. Etta: Father, look! Pterano: Oh no. (Back at Rocky's apartment, Mutt is looking out the window when he sees Wild Arms crying.) Wild Arms: Sniffling Mutt: Hey look! He's crying! Garfield: Please stop! Wild Arms: Crying Garfield: Whatever you do: DON'T FLOOD THE STREETS! Wild Arms: I...miss...my...family. Hyp: What were you saying? Garfield: This is bad. Hyp: Why? Garfield: If he continues to cry, this city is gonna become a water heckhole! Hyp: Oh no! (passes out) Nod: Yeah, oh no! (passes out too) Mutt: Well, let's try cheering him up. Then he'll feel better. So he won't flood the streets. This city woundn't be a water heckhole. (A 2004 Sam Raimi Earth-96283 Spider-Man hears the talk on the rooftop) Spider-Man: Oh my gosh! For once in my life, I need a vacation! (Puts on his mask and slings over to the sewers) Chomper: Hello. Spider-Man: So, where is the—Oh gosh!! (Sewer Alligators surround him) Spider-Man: Nice alligators... (A gator tries to bite Spider-Man) Spider-Man: Whoa! CHOMPER! HELP! GATOR ALERT! (Back on the streets...) Littlefoot: Hey, Mr. Wild Arms! Wild Arms: Hey. Sniffles Littlefoot: Why are you crying? Wild Arms: I miss my family. Littlefoot: Gasps I remember that Great Earthshake! Wild Arms: It seperated me from them. Littlefoot: Aww, you poor little guy. Let's find 'em. Spider-Man: (In the Sewers) HELP, CHOMPER HELP!! IM SURROUNED BY GATORS!! Chomper: Don't worry Mr. Spider-Man, I'm coming! Spider-Man: Aah! Aaah! Aaaaahhh!!!! Chomper: (roars at the gators) Roar!!! Spider-Man: Try something else! Chomper: (subtitles) GET OUT OF HERE YOU DORKS! (bites one of the gators to its tail. The Alligators angerly walk away, one of them kicking a turtle along the way) Spider-Man: You're so skilled, Chomper! (Later, at the Daily Bugle...) J. Jonah Jameson: (seeing the pictures of Spider-Man fighting alligators) Hmm... Chomper: What do you think, Mr. Jameson? J. Jonah Jameson: It is incredible! Robbie Robertson: He has never fought gators before. Peter Parker: I think they'll stay back now. Chomper: I'm not so sure about this. Ted Hoffman: (admires the picture) J. Jonah Jameson: Now Mr. Parker, get some other photos! Betty Brant: Time to take your pill. Chomper: Let's go, Mr. Parker. Peter Parker: Alright, Chomper. Chomper: These belly draggers or alligators in your term were so scary. Peter Parker: Yes, Chomper. I know. (At the Great Valley...) Littlefoot: (jumps from the portal) We did it! Wild Arms: (jumps from the portal, falls on his face) We're here! Littlefoot: Ouch! Be carefull, Mr. Wild Arms. Wild Arms: Sorry, Littlefoot. (gets off of him) Littlefoot: Never mind. Now let's go find your parents. Wild Arms: (excitedly) I can't wait to see them! Littlefoot: C'mon! Wild Arms: (calls for his parents) MOM! DAD! Voice: Sweetie! Littlefoot: Who is it? Female Voice: My little boy! Littlefoot: I think I heard your parents. Wild Arms: (sees his parents and runs to them) Mom! Dad! Wild Arms' Father: Son! Wild Arms: (hugs both of them tightly) Littlefoot: Hi, I'm Littlefoot. Wild Arms' Father: Nice to meet you. Wild Arms: Come on. Let go to New York. (Back at New York...) Guido: (shouts) GUYS! WE GOT A PROBLEM! Petrie: ME SEE A WATER HOLE! Hyp: (wakes up from his passing) Where?! Mutt: (stays frozen at the catastrophe) Peter Parker: I can't believe it! Ducky: I totally couldn't swim in it, no, no, no. Ruby: It's so horrible, horrible so it's. Peter Parker: I've never see anything like that. Nod: I don't want to be drowned in it! Hyp: Me neither! Ruby: Mutt. Are you worrying about Littlefoot? Mutt: I am, Ruby. Ruby: (places her hand on Mutt's shoulder) I am too. Too am I. Peter Parker: Me too. Loofah: Hey! Have you guys seen our father? Mutt: Yes, he was crying. Hyp: And his tears grew into this. (points at the water) Loofah: OK. I think he flooded the streets. Nod: That pipe got standards? We should check it. Ruby: Let's go outside. Act 2 Littlefoot: (jumps from the portal) We're back. (Wild Arms and his family jumps from the portal) Wild Arms: Oh, my goodness, what's happened here? Spider-Man: That's not good. (jumps to the flooded street) I'm coming to help you! Rocky: Uh, Spider-Man. Remember the flood in October, 2012? Spider-Man: Yeah, I said that, why did you say that? Rocky: I don't know, why did you say that? Spider-Man: Cause it's my duty to help others. Rocky: Do you like it? Spider-Man: Yes, I do. Doc: This is even worse! Spider-Man: We must a find to drain it! Voice: I'll help you. Spider-Man: Who said that!? Voice: Mo did. (Spider-Man turns around to see a Ophthalmosaurus named Mo) Mo: Hiiiii, friends. Littlefoot: We're happy to see you again! Mo: Mo too. Spider-Man: I'm Spider-Man! Garfield: My name's Garfield. Loofah: I'm Loofah. Doofah: Doofah. Foobie: Squeaks Mo: I'm Mo. Wild Arms: You can call me Wild Arms. Austin: Name's Austin. Ed: I'm Ed. Wild Arms's Father: These are your friends? Old One: I am Old One, leader of the migrating herd of Longnecks. Rhett: My name is Rhett and I'm part of her herd. Old One: We have a little problem as you can see. Rhett: A rather big problem. Old One: The whole city is almost flooded. Mo: Oh, boy. (At the alley...) Big Daddy: Alright kids, go and have fun! Lizzie: Thank you, dad! Skitter: We'll be careful. Ducky and Spike's Mother: Oh, they grow so fast. Mr. Thicknose: You can say that. Ali's Mother: I can say that twice. Tricia: Laughing Mary Jane: Hi, everybody. Rocky (Tinysauruses): Hi, Mary Jane. Dusty: Nice to see you. Big Daddy: Come and chat with us. Mary Jane: I would like to. Melanie: How is it going in work? Jessie: Please tell us. Mary Jane: It's going well. Mr. Thicknose: Glad to hear that. Rocky (Tinysauruses): Dusty: Big Daddy: Mary Jane: Melanie: Jessie: Mary Jane: Mr. Thicknose: (Mo came to the alley) Melanie: Hello, cute little guy. Mo: Call me Mo. Petrie's Mother: Hello, Mo. Littlefoot: No time for hellos! We got a big problem!! Spider-Man: Hang on guys, Chomper, come with me! Chomper: OK. (Spider-Man and Chomper swing down into the sewers, where they encounter sewer gators again) Chomper: (subtitles) Listen up! The city is about to flood! We need your help to help unclog the flood! I will give raises! Alligator 1: Should we trust this kid? Alligator 2: If our city's in danger, we should trust him! Alligator 3: Just help these poor folks! Alligator 1: So, if we succeed, can we live in the surface and be friends with you? We hate it down here! Chomper: Sighs All right, if you promise to be nice! (Back at Rocky apartment...) Wild Arms: I live in there. Wild Arms' Mother: In this? Wild Arms: Yes, mother. Wild Arms' Father: It's beautiful. Garfield: Nice to meet you, Wild Arms's parents. Wild Arms' Father: You must be Garfield. Wild Arms: I cried a lot. Garfield: Really? Wild Arms' Mother: Were you sad? Wild Arms's Father: You missed us alot. I think you should come home with us. (Wild Arms bursts into sorrow tears) Garfield: D'oh! (Wild Arms' parents embraces their son) Wild Arms' Father: Please don't cry again. Wild Arms: Loudly It touches me! Wild Arms' Mother: Sweetie, please stop. It's OK. Act 3 Petrie: That be big problem! Spider-Man: Soon enough it will be a water hole! Mo: We have to stop it! Cera: If you know how. Spider-Man: I know who'll help us. (Spider-Man shows others the sewer alligators) Chomper: Don't be afraid, they're on our sides. Spider-Man: They'll help us save the city. (Above...) Guido: It's getting worse! Ducky: I don't want to swim in it! No, no, no! Hyp: (sits down on the water) I'll try to slow it down. Ducky: That wouldn't help! No, no, no! Old One: We have to do something! Bron: Spider-Man will help us! Rhett: Yeah! Ducky: Yep, yep, yep! Mutt: Go for him! Guido: He is our last hope. Mary Jane: He is. Ali: What are we waiting for? Guido: He knows what to do. Nod: Yeah, he knows what to do. Guido: Fine. Ali: Well.. Guido: What? Ali: Let's find him. Guido: I'm for it. (Back at the sewer...) (Spider-Man walks in water and feels it on his body) Spider-Man: Sneezes I should've waterproof my costume. Cera: Come on, Spider-Man! The drain's this way! Spider-Man: OK! I hope Hyro-Man isn't back. Petrie: Me think. Mo: I'm swimming in charge! Chomper: Ugh, it's too heavy! Sam, Chris, Mark! Help us push the drain! Sam: I'm coming! Mo: You are so nice! Chris: Thanks for noticing. Spider-Man: No time for chatting! Come on! Mo: Spider-Man's right. Petrie: He be always right. Mark: Let's do this! Spider-Man: Let's push it! (Above...) Mutt: Run away! Littlefoot: You have hide somewhere! Guido: The city is flooded! Ali: That's even worse than the big water! Mary Jane: Wait a minute. Lizzie: Did you say the city is flooded? Skitter: I can't believe it. Big Daddy: Me neither. Cera: But it's true. Nod: Yeah, it's true. Mr. Thicknose: Oh my, the kids are right! It IS true! Jessie: What we're gonna do? Mary Jane: I hope Spider-Man will help us. Wild Arms's Father: I hope too. All: WHAT??!! Guido: The water is coming! Wild Arms's Father: Oh, no. (Guido's lips quiver) Guido: Whimpering (Back at the sewer...) Chomper: Sniffing Mark: Did you find it? Sam: Quiet! Don't disturb him. Chris: He has to focus. Spider-Man: There's the drain! Cera: Great! Now we have to fix it! (They are exploring it) (Above, at the corner of Canal St. and 6th Ave...) Littlefoot: Oh my. (Back in the sewer...) Ali: Look! It's draining! Hyp: Block it! (They block the hole.) Spider-Man: (opens a manhole to the sewer to Canal St.) Panting I should've not gone down to this sewer. Whew. All: Cheering Ducky: We did it! Yep, yep, yep! Spider-Man: Hooray! Littlefoot: Whew. Guido: That's a relief. EVERYTHING'S back to normal. (Jessie puts Mo in a fishbowl) Wild Arms: Sobbing Loofah: NOW, what's the matter?! Wild Arms: I just don't want to leave! Loofah: Tell him, Mutt. Mutt: Well... Sniffles I'll think about the fun we had. Sobs Littlefoot: You'll always be in our hearts. Guido Sometimes friends have to leave It's very sad but true But this I do believe Friends still a part of you Ducky And if you go away And live some other place I will think of you each day And see your smiley face Spider-Man, Ducky and Petrie And we will always be your friends Cera No matter where you are Chomper and Ducky Just around the bend Ducky Or very, very far Loofah Where ever you will go When you reach your journey's end Cera, Ducky and Petrie No matter what, we'll always be Your friends Spider-Man We will always be your friends Although we're far apart Cera I'll see you in my dreams Ducky And feel you in my heart Ruby, Ducky and Guido And we won't be surprised if we meet again And when we do, we still will be Your friends Your very truest, bestest Friends Wild Arms: Sniffles Thanks. I have to go. Doofah: Oh, dad. We understand. I'll miss you. Guido: Do you have to go? Wild Arms: Yes, Guido. I have to. Guido: I don't want you to go… Hyperventilating Please...(starts crying and buries his face into Wild Arms' chest) Wild Arms: I know… I don't want to go either, but… Sobs But they're my family. I have to go. Loofah: I know about that feeling. Me, Doofah and Foobie are missing our herd either. Mutt: (Tears come from his eyes) Loofah: If you want to go, then go. Mutt: We are missing you already. Loofah: Don't worry, we'll take care of ourselves. Mutt: Crying Loofah: Come here. Give me a hug. (hugs Mutt) Mutt: Thanks, Loofah. Spider-Man: (thinks) Poor little guy. The 3 Yellow Bellies will be left with no father. And Wild Arms will be left with no friends. Well, it's now or never. Wild Arms' Mother: Wild Arms! You comin'? Wild Arms: I'm coming, mommy! (Wild Arms went to the Gang and hugs Ruby, then Hyp, then Petrie then Spider-Man and Mutt and went back to his family. The gang, Spider-Man, the grown-ups, the humans and the others watch Wild Arms and his family walk in Canal St. and jumps into the portal.) Garfield: (waves at them sadly) Goodbye. Littlefoot: Wait! Where's Guido? (The gang, Spider-Man, the grown-ups, the humans and the others turns to see Guido crying in Thompson St. Spider-Man ran to Guido and picks him up.) Spider-Man: Hey, Guido. How do you feel? Guido: Not very well. Spider-Man: We'll go through this without Wild Arms. Guido: Breaking No. (Spider-Man turns to see The gang, the grown-ups, the humans and the others and turns back to Guido) Spider-Man: He should never had left you. That's awful. Guido: It's OK, Spidey. I'm his best friend. Spider-Man: I know, Guido. (Guido smiles a little and breaks into a sob) Spider-Man: Oh, I'm sorry. (The gang, the grown-ups, the humans and the others began to cry (except for Doc with tears in his eyes). The 2004 Earth-96283 Spider-Man symbol translates to sky 2D animated clouds) (At the Great Valley...) Wild Arms: We're back home. Wild Arms's Mother: With you, sweetie. Wild Arms: I miss my friends. But it's good to be home. Wild Arms' Mother: Wild Arms' Father: Wild Arms: Wild Arms's Father: You can't leave us. Wild Arms's Mother: You just came. Wild Arms: I changed my mind. Wild Arms' Father: Oh, OK. Wild Arms: Goodbye. I meet you some other day. (Back at New York City, at Uncle Jack's Steakhouse...) Littlefoot: Mmm... Mutt: That's something. Hyp: Yummy. Rocky: So I was like working at Rex's as a usual cashier, then this woman came in and ordered a bro to-burger with Queen Franca 1946, and she was wearing something super-inappropriate for an 80-year old. Garfield: Really? What did the shirt say? Rocky: I don't know. Peter Parker: I miss Wild Arms. Mary Jane: Me too. Loofah: Um, Garfield... Your champagne... Garfield: Uh-oh. (the cork from the bottle pops from the top) Garfield: OH! (The gang, the humans and the 3 Yellow Bellies laugh) Nod: Don't worry guys, drinks are on me! (Holds 13 bottles of Coca-Cola on his back) Littlefoot: Finally, some drink! I wish we could drink champange.. Gasps (Rhett is drunk and acts crazy on the woman) Rhett: Exucse me women, Gulps I'm might be the sex-beast everyone's looking for... Ruby: (Slaps Rhett) Shut up! I'd rather... be... with.. my friends. (The gang laugh) (Guido looks at them, sadly. Then Wild Arms came to the entrance and looks around and sees Guido. Wild Arms and Guido came together slowly. Wild Arms picks up Guido and looked at each other. Guido hugs Wild Arms' beak and tears began falling from their eyes.) (Ending credits, with SM3 End Credits playing in 40 seconds) Category:The Land Before Time Category:Transcripts